


should've ditched quidditch

by polcawriter



Series: BKPP in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polcawriter/pseuds/polcawriter
Summary: He met Billkin in his first year on the train to Hogwarts because there were no other vacant cabins. Next thing you know, he stuck with PP like lice, even after they were sorted into different houses. They were now in their fifth year and he still hasn’t found the right shampoo to wash the Ravenclaw parasite off his hair.Maybe it’s because the said parasite had made his way in his mind instead, possibly invaded his heart too.Alternatively, where Slytherin!PP is forced to watch Ravenclaw!Billkin's Quidditch game (or is he in denial that he decided to go on his own will).
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Series: BKPP in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	should've ditched quidditch

The Slytherin common room would be practically empty today—a good space to catch up on some reading for the incoming OWLs, PP thought to himself.

Instead, he had to dodge a rogue bludger that almost knocked him out cold.

Unlike most students at Hogwarts, PP isn’t the type to get excited over Quidditch games, especially if his house wasn’t playing on the pitch. He’s never cared for the game, not even during the league, where wizards and witches go crazy over the Irish and the Scots. It was only when he got into the academy when he got deliberately pulled in and possibly forced to watch them by none other than his closest friend, Billkin.

He met Billkin in his first year on the train to Hogwarts because there were no other vacant cabins. Next thing you know, he stuck with PP like lice, even after they were sorted into different houses. They were now in their fifth year and he still hasn’t found the right shampoo to wash the Ravenclaw parasite off his hair.

Maybe it’s because the said parasite had made his way in his mind instead, possibly invaded his heart too.

Sure, they were close friends. VERY close friends is what Sky, the Gryffindor seeker, puts it. Every Christmas, PP would either stay with Billkin’s family or vice versa. One time, Billkin went to class accidentally wearing a green tie because he snuck and slept in the Slytherin quarters after a few too many pints of butterbeer, as he couldn’t answer the riddle to get into Ravenclaw premises. They sat together at almost every class they had: Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, you name it, they’re the only different sorted pair seen inside the room.

PP will admit, if he had lessened his stupid pride, perhaps he had already mustered up the courage to ask Billkin… exactly what they were. And as much as Billkin was intelligent and inquisitive in nature, he was, all around, a dense person.

This is why they weren’t sorted into Gryffindor. They were a bunch of cowards.

Or maybe it was just PP who was the coward and Billkin doesn’t have any feelings for him at all… until yesterday, before semi-finals with Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor first on the roster, while the both of them were working on an essay from Flitwick.

“You’re seriously going to sit out on this game?” Billkin complained to him. “It’s the semis. If we win, we automatically play at the finals.”

“The OWLs are coming and I know you’re packed for the season. I have to start studying in advance if I want to pass without your help,” PP answered.

“The OWLs aren’t until the end of May. It’s February.”

“Which means I’m late and I have to start dedicating more time to my studies.”

The Ravenclaw team keeper pouted, folded his arms on the table and rested his head on top. “You’ve never missed a game I played before.”

“Correction. I have never missed a Slytherin game. My house isn’t playing against yours.” Lie. He had definitely watched all Billkin’s games since he entered the team at second year, regardless of whether or not they were playing against Slytherin.

PP was aware that Billkin most likely knew he was lying but the sulking man didn’t bother to make a comment.

He didn’t know what exactly happened next. All he knew was that his brain was telling him that Billkin looked cute while pouting, like a sick puppy who needed his care, attention…

Love?

“F-fine! I’ll watch the game.” Billkin instantly perked up, round eyes staring directly into his. “But in one condition.”

“What is that?”

“If you lose, you have to help me study, especially in History. I swear to god the words literally fly off the pages when I try to read into it.”

Billkin let out a hearty laugh. “Okay, what do I get when I win?”

“I don’t know. What do you want?”

“Let’s go out on the 14th,” he answered almost too quickly.

“Oh sure, that’s it? I mean we always go to Hogsma-”

“No, I mean let’s GO OUT together.”

“I’m confused.”

“February 14th? Valentine's Day. Go out with me.”

PP narrowed his eyes on his Ravenclaw friend. “Y-you mean like a date? Friendly date or a date date?”

The bastard smirked and got up his seat. “See you after lunch.”

That day, PP confirmed that HE was the only coward.

Hence, he was currently sporting green in the Ravenclaw bleachers, secretly rooting for Gryffindor to lose, even if it meant betraying his house (they wanted to play against Gryffindor at the finals) or losing his precious study time.

A Gryffindor chaser steals the quaffle from Ravenclaw attempts to throw it into the lowest hoop. Billkin gave them no chance to score and grabbed the quaffle before it could come near the ring. The crowd chanted his name.

The scores were tied, 60 all. Nobody has captured the snitch. When Billkin usually played, he would spot where PP was seated and wave at him from the hoops time to time. Now, he was barely batting an eye, not even a glance. He looked, for the lack of a better term, in the zone. Focused.

He looked like he wanted to win this more than ever.

He wants to go out with me, PP’s arrogant ass thought. He wants to date me, fuck.

The Slytherin boy’s eyes followed the quaffle thrown towards Ravenclaw’s base, to which Billkin effortlessly blocked off with a speedy kick. PP did a little happy dance in his mind. It’s been like this for a while. The points weren’t moving up and both teams were just blocking off each other’s chances to score.

PP watched his friend, or should he still call him friend, throw the quaffle to Thanaerng, chaser, back into the game. He was miles away from the field but he could see Billkin’s taunting gaze on the opposing Gryffindor keeper. Billkin was on fire today, he thought.

“Hot.”

The Ravenclaw sitting beside him scrunched their face in discomfort. He immediately covered his mouth. Did he say that out loud?

“I meant it was hot in here. Too many people.”

What a stupid excuse. It was literally winter and he was wearing a green scarf and jacket over a sweater.

Billkin was hot. Has he always thought of his friend being hot? Did Billkin think PP was hot? If so, how long has he found PP to be hot? Or did he find him cute instead of hot?

Intense thoughts and piled up questions clouded PP’s mind to the point that he didn’t see the bludger speeding towards the bleachers where every student was taking cover except for him, dead center still standing.

“PP, look out!” Billkin shouted from the pitch.

PP stupidly braced for impact with his arms instead of ducking (as if his skinny arms could protect him from a raging bludger), when a Gryffindor beater expertly hit the bludger away from him. The crowd cheered. PP sighed in relief.

That relief had been short-lived when he realized that the bludger was flying towards the Ravenclaw keeper.

“Kin!” he yelled.

Too late. Billkin swerved away from the bludger, barely avoiding it. His broom hit the lower hoop with much force and tipped him off, losing his balance. The keeper accidentally let go of his broom and plummeted down the snow covered field.

* * *

The Slytherin wizard had been watching over Billkin for 30 minutes. He still hasn’t woken up.

In those 30 minutes of waiting, including the time he nearly flew down the bleachers and helped the medics get Billkin to the hospital wing, he wallowed in guilt. If he just agreed to not watch the game or if he just simply watched the game like he always did minus the intrusive thoughts regarding the confusing status of their relationship, then Ravenclaw would have a winning chance and Billkin wouldn’t be lying down unconscious in front of him.

PP couldn’t help but cry. He almost cost his friend his career in Quidditch, possibly his life if that bludger went anywhere near his head. If Billkin gets angry when he wakes up and decides to never speak to him again he probably deserved it. No more study sessions. No more trips to Honeydukes. No more Christmas dinners with his family. No more shopping for books together in Diagon Alley before sixth year.

“Why are you crying?”

PP was startled by Billkin’s voice. He quickly wiped off any tears or snot on his face. “It’s nothing. I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

The keeper let out a pained laugh. “I’m not dead, but I am parched.”

PP hurriedly stood up, wanting to cut the tension in the air. “I’ll ask Madam Pomfrey for a glass of water-”

“Nevermind. Stay here for a while.”

He sank back to his seat.

“Shit, you probably think I’m lame now, huh?”

PP looked at his friend, who was struggling to sit up, in disbelief. "To think that you're a Ravenclaw, I would have thought you’d at least use more logic to conclude from the five years we’ve known each other that I'm not that shallow. I was worried and scared for you!"

"You were unconscious and now possibly suffering from a sprained arm, but the first thing you’d think I’d say about you is that you were lame?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," Billkin apologized.

Great. Now, PP made the injured man say sorry when it should have been him apologizing in the first place.

The Slytherin buried his face in the sheets and muffled something inaudible.

“What?” Billkin asked.

“youalwayslookcoolwhenyouplay...”

“Come again?”

“You always look cool when you play!” PP wailed. “And attractive, and confident. So don’t ever think that you looked lame on the field today because this was your best play yet. I would know because I watched every single one of your games.”

“I know.”

“You should know!”

“What I didn’t know was that you found me attractive when I played.”

Shit. PP said too much.

“Who wouldn’t, I mean, find you attractive?”

“Says the wizard who never fails to roll his eyes whenever I call myself handsome?” The Ravenclaw raised a brow.

PP sighed in defeat. “Fine, I concede. I have always found you attractive… even when you don’t play. Happy?”

“Elated.” Billkin smirked. “Also, the feeling is mutual.”

PP couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

"PP Krit, how could you ever doubt yourself. Look at you! You’re ethereal."

The Slytherin has been called beautiful several times, but ethereal was a first to hear out loud. He felt his cheeks heat up.

“Stop being a tease.”

“I’m not!”

PP laughed, the guilt somewhat finally out of his system. “Since when?”

“Did I start liking you? I couldn’t take my eyes off you ever since we met.”

“We were twelve and I was bald.”

“It was meant to be.”

“Idiot,” PP said.

“Yeah, an idiot in love,” Billkin countered. “How about you? Since when?”

PP tried to remember. “Probably second year during Quidditch try-outs.”

“What about the first year?”

“Well, your looks were… questionable-”

“Seriously?”

"Sorry to interrupt your bickering," Thanaerng called out from the hospital wing entrance. "Or was that flirting I just heard?"

"Shut up Naerng," PP said.

"Took him long enough," Billkin bantered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway," the chaser continued. "Ravenclaw still won! Porsche got the snitch before Sky did. Serves him right for being too cocky during prelims."

Billkin's smile almost reached his ears. "I guess I’ll be collecting my reward. Still up for that date?"


End file.
